


Even If It Kills Me

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Cake AU where Calum and Luke have been dating since the band started and Calum finds out Luke has been cheating.Just a short little drabble i wrote late at night and ruined my emotions





	Even If It Kills Me

Calum's POV:

Waiting. It feels like all I ever do is wait for you. Wait for you to text, wait for you to call, wait for you to come back to me. And for what? The kiss on the cheek and sleepy smile I get before you go to the spare room for the night? You don’t kiss me anymore, you tell me it’s too intimate for us, which is stupid considering you’re still my BOYFRIEND. Or at least I think you’re still mine. I don’t know anymore. 

I know you’re sleeping with her. I found her bra in your suitcase. Why you brought it with you is beyond me but i don’t know what goes on in your head anymore, you don’t let me in anymore. I smell her perfume on your neck and shirts when you come home from “the studio.” You forgot your notebook once and when I called John he said he hadn’t written with you in weeks. Imagine my surprise to find out it’s your code for sex. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just tell me you’re not happy anymore. It would’ve been hard but I would’ve let you go, all I want is for you to be happy. 

If it makes you happy to be with her then I’ll accept it. Even though losing you makes me want to die. I’ll let you go, I’ll let you be happy. Even if it kills me. 

Luke's POV:

If you asked me why, I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't know why I let it go this far, why I didn't just end it. I think i was scared. I've been with you for so long that I panicked and did something stupid. I made you wait for me when I knew I wasn't coming back for you, I was coming back for myself. I wouldn't say I'm your boyfriend anymore. I don't really want to be yours anymore.

She's not as good as you. But she satisfies what I need. And what I need is a change, to try something and someone new. I was planning on telling you, but the time was never right. I guess there's never a right time to tell your boyfriend "hey so I'm cheating on you cause our relationship is boring me!" I couldn't drop that bomb on you, especially with how fragile you've been lately. I was scared I'd be the thing that pushes you over the edge and I can't live with the guilt of losing you forever. But I can't lie anymore, I'm so tired.

She makes me happy and I hope you can forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry.


End file.
